behindfandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Ann
Overview Miranda Ann is a necromancer who practices mainly in the LA area, finding those who have died and raising them into her service. She is closely linked with the case of Jonathon Baker. Early Life Born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, to unknown parents, Miranda spent much of her childhood playing with her friends in and around a cemetery near her home. It was here that she developed what the Klein Institute has called a, "Lack of any upstanding sympathy, respect, or love for the dead." While playing, the children would on occasion witness a funeral. During these ceremonies, they would snear and make fun of the attenders and the dead themselves. This ended with Miranda and her friends being banned from the cemetery, which only worsened the issues. Miranda and her friends began to bring, under the cover of night, dead animals into the cemetery. They would mutilate and, on occasion, burn the bodies. All of this was disturbing play for children until - it is believed - Miranda discovered The Lexicon. Introduction to Necromancy When she was twelve years old, Miranda vanished for three days. Grainy security camera footage show Miranda walking through a marked door and remaining in the apparent fire riser closet for more than thirty-six hours. She is seen rising out of a dilapidated trap door in the forest thirty-six to forty-nine hours later by a hunter. It is after this that her actions become serious. She is spotted nine days later in the cemetery at night with the friends she had previously mettled with. Five girls in all were found by a police officer passing by. This police officer was never seen again - neither did any of the five girls return home. The four bodies of the girls were found three months later in a small ditch near Guymon, Oklahoma with severe lacerations to their temples, in strange arrangement. Miranda Ann was not seen again until The Case of Jonathon Baker. Plans As the Klein institute searched deeper and deeper into this matter, her plan became more and more vivid. What follows is Jules Klein's initial approximation of Miranda's plan: "I believe that she's going to get better at this. She must be aiming at that. To me knowledge, Miranda Ann is searching for a building large, secluded and vacant enough to study her necromantic sciences safely. With this information, we can narrow our search." --Jules Klein, 2013, the Klein Institute of the Unknown As the Institute learned more about the plans and workings of Miranda Ann, her plan became clearer. What follows is Jules Klein's more definitive, yet still incorrect picture of Miranda's long term plans. "As it turns out, we were definitely wrong about Miranda. She's still evil, obviously, but her plan is way worse than we first thought. We have reason to believe that she already has all the tools she needs in order to raise any living thing from the dead. She is now planning to stockpile her ''thralls ''in an abandoned warehouse, likely in the southeast of Los Angeles. We should move soon to investigate." --Jules Klein, 2013, the Klein Institute of the Unknown Jules Klein would eventually find the proper answer to her questions. "Miranda is summoning something in this warehouse. We need to stop it." --Jules Klein, 2013, the Klein Institute of the Unknown The third passage is often cited as evidence for the bravery of Jules Klein. Death Miranda Ann would die two days after the final passage above, shot by Jules Klein while attempting to summon what she called ''The Deep, Acemodan ''or ''Depth's Stride. ''Such a ritual's completion would have, in Miranda's own words: "Flatten the city - he would have brought his long-slumbering legs out of the oppressive deep and onto this filthy landscape. He would have killed every last person with a thousand miles! And he would give me the bodies - what power would I wield, then!" --Miranda Ann, transcription of voice recording taken 2013, shortly before the confrontation that would lead to her death. Jules Klein was said to have stepped in front of Miranda and shot her in the forehead as Miranda insulted the very land that they walked on. After Death The authorities were called, and the Klein Institute showed them to the mutilated bodies in the warehouse. Jules was never charged with any crime - it was a clear cut self defense case. But three days after her death, her body went missing from the morgue. It is thought that Miranda's body may have been brought by Jonathon Baker to Death's Table, where she may have been resurrected.